


Two ways to please your lover

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Not so secret, Secrets, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: So being with a guy who loves dishing surprises as much as he loves getting them leaves Yuuri in a position to reveal something he's never talked about with anybody but Phichit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 61 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Hello to anyone dropping here because of Tumblr. :}

Phichit feels his phone buzz in his pocket and wishes he could pick up at once. Poorly his hands are a bit busy. He finishes his laces and takes it out to see what Yuuri sent him. Setting his phone to personalized buzzes for everyone in his contact list was a hassle but always knowing exactly who is contacting him was worth it. He reads the caption -Erase this attachment after viewing it- and laughs. He can't believe Yuuri did what he asked him to do. He swipes to open the photo file. 

"Oh Yuuri. Victor is going to die." 

~~

The Ping of his phone still takes Yuuri by surprise even though he's been staring at his screen for Phichit's reaction the moment he sent the picture. he takes in a deep breath and opens the message.

'Have done as requested. Hopefully I will hear the story of how it went. He is going to love it.' 

~~

Victor comes home from a training session to an entry way lit by candles and no dog to pound into him. So either Yuuri is out walking Makkachin, or the dog was being entertained someplace else. The living room has apparently been rearranged plus it's darker with only a few candles. But they are enough to make Victor see the chair placed in the middle of the room and the small stage in front of it. And he is seriously not going to wonder how and where the pole came from. He looks around, knowing without being told that Yuuri is close by and that he will need to sit down to see him. So he walks to the chair and sits down.

Soft music starts to play, violins and a piano, a dancer steps on the stage and at first Victor thinks that Yuuri invited somebody else to do it. But then when the dancer locks eyes with him, he can see it is indeed his Yuuri. With his longer hair combed down in curls and an outfit best described as a dress, the make-up immaculate and heels to high to be comfortable, Yuuri would rival any woman. 

When his love starts to move it is clear he has perfected his moving as a girl, but has maintained that spark that is all Yuuri. The routine shows every bend and curve his body can make, all the while stripping of pieces of clothing. Showing Victor more and more but still nothing at all, as there is a slip-dress under the first layer that falls all the way to his knees. Yuuri walks towards the end of the stage and places his shoe ceremoniously in Victor's lap. When Victor doesn't immediately responds, he decides to tap it a few times. Victor's eyes focus a bit and removes the shoe very slowly. Holding on the the ankle before softly placing a kiss on the nylon covering the foot. Yuuri slips his feet out of Victor's hand making the man moan ever so softly, but soon puts the other one up in his lap. This get's the same treatment.

"Yuuri, let me play with them some more. You know how much I love them." Yuuri smiles at him over his shoulder while going back to the pole.

"Oh I am well aware of your little fetish. I think by now that whole world has gotten a good idea of it. But you are not the only one with a kink my love, and I am finally ready to show you mine." Victor giggles. "If it's the pole, it is not so secret as you might th... oh."

Still with his back to him Yuuri has pulled the slip dress over his head. There in clear sight is Yuuri's butt, covered in a panty made from mesh and lace. Or better said, not covered at all. The mesh is on the hips and the lace is showing off. His nylons are kept up by a garter of the same design and the camisole is all mesh with only the hint of lace.

He looks wonderful and Victor can hardly wait till he can take them all off. And after Yuuri is done doing the rest of his dance on the pole, he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I wanted to write it, so there. 
> 
> All Comment's and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> And find me on [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com), I'm always open for a chat. :}


End file.
